The present invention relates to boots for covering universal joints and the like and more particularly to unitary, flexible body having a first mating edge and second mating edge and shaped to be helically wrapped about a universal joint, coupling or other type of structure without disassembling the structure in which the first mating edge is engaged with the second mating edge thereby forming a removable boot for the universal joint or the like.
In the past, a structure such as a C.V. joint on front wheel drive vehicles had to be disassembled to replace a damaged boot. Such procedures prove to be both costly and time consuming. Furthermore, boots having cracks, tears or loose clamps or other types of damage may lose lubricant, or allow water or dirt to enter the boot, causing eventual deteriation of the joint. Other procedures have been attempted to replace damaged boots. For example, a boot may be cut down the side and placed over the C.V. joint and glued back together. However, this procedure is difficult to perform because the cut area must be clean and the reglued area must be further supported using extra clamps. The work area is usually greasy and almost impossible to keep clean. Any grease on the cut area of the boot will prevent it from being properly sealed. Any cracks left in the seal will allow dirt and water to enter and the lubricant to leak out.
The boot of the present invention does not require a clean area, and in fact the boot will be sufficiently sealed even if some grease accumulates in the sealing area. Furthermore, the present invention does not require additional clamps to attach it to the joint or the like and by providing truncated conical end portions with cut away portions thereon the invention allows for alterations of the boot to fit structures of varying size. In addition, the present invention may be removed and replaced without disassembling the mechanical unit it covers.